


Dirty thoughts

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Fantasizing, Forehead Kisses, Forehead Touching, Knotting, Love Confessions, M/M, Marking, Mating, Mind Reading, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, References to Knotting, Rimming, Spooning, sexual fantasies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-18 08:32:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2341856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU promt: Person A is thinking sexually graphic or generally odd thoughts and suddenly panics and thinks “if you’re a mind reader cough now.” Person B coughs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Fist chapter is just kinda there.  
> Second chapter will be very very porny. Practically just porn really.

Derek still didn’t understand how his loft had become infested with teenagers on a daily basis. By all accounts it didn’t make sense. It was lucky the sheriff was in the know about supernatural creatures or he’d probably be very suspicious about why his teenage son and co were hanging out with suspected murderer Derek Hale. Sure Derek wasn’t that much older than the rest of the pack, excepting Liam who was just a baby, but it was still against the social norms.

Maybe it was because Derek was the legal guardian of four of the teens, five plus Malia. 

Derek sighed heavily and scowled at the swarm of children in his living room. Erica and Boyd were cuddled up on the loveseat with Allison and Isaac and sharing a giant tub of cheese puffs. Erica growled lowly whenever someone stuck their hand in at the same time as her. Stiles was spread out over the blue velvet couch, hissing slightly whenever someone tried to sit with him. It was weird. Derek supposed that’s why it worked in getting everyone, even Scott to back off. Stiles smiled into the couch cushions and complained loudly about the crappy sitcom they were watching.

Scott and Kira were huddled together on Erica’s zebra stripped bean bag chair that she usually did her homework on. they were being disgustingly cute and adorable and it made Derek slighlty sick. Lydia and Cora were having a rather intense chess match, Malia watching in facination. Derek shuddered at his sister and the banshee; that was a combo that would make even the Alpha of Alphas turn tail and run. Stiles snorted softly and Derek frowned in confusion before going back to study everyone.

Ethan, Aiden and Jackson were having a wrestling match in the empty space between the living room and kitchen. ‘Fucktards’ he thought and rolled his eyes searching for Liam and Mason finding them playing video games on Scott’s laptop with Danny. Liam twitched slightly every time there was a loud bang from the douche squad in the back. He was lucky his ptsd was from Beserkers and not killing your own girlfriend, as Derek’s had been at 15.

Peter was off doing something creepy and douchey and Derek really didn’t want to think about it too much. Stiles snorted again and Derek looked at him, confused. Stiles shrugged like the nonchalant little bastard he was and smirked again. Derek’s eyes narrowed. After a while Stiles got bored and started picking at the scabs on his arm.

They’d had a run in with a few witches and Stiles was literally the only one that got scratched. The boy seemed to be his own sort of supernatural beacon. Derek looked up to see Stiles scowling at him. He smirked and turned back to his book. Stiles had claimed that it was just a scratch and had no negative side effects. Everyone had believed him but Derek. Derek knew it irked the kid but he couldn't help it. He knew that Stiles had learned to control his heartbeat, living with wolves.

But Stiles’ smell sort of twinged when he lied. And when he didn’t lie but avoided certain truths…it got sharper momentarily. Derek was embarrassed by how in tune he was with Stiles’ sent. He doubted even Scott was this in sinc with it. Stile’s sent spiked with curiosity and confusion, and always the undertone of arousal, before he stamped it down. Derek’s eyes flickered to him curiously but he was studying the tv furiously.

Derek shrugged and turned back to his book, bored out of his fucking mind. Erica and Boyd had started sucking face and Derek growled at them until they pulled apart, spit line linking their lips. He let his eyes flash at them in warning before ignoring them. He knew they were horny teenagers and that there was nothing he could do to about whether or not they had sex. Except soundproof every single damn room in this whole building, stock the cupboards with condoms and enforce rules about excessive pda in public. If they wanted to mate they could go to their room.

Allison and Isaac looked like they were equally disgusted and aroused at the other’s display of heavy petting and face sucking. Derek was seriously considering kicking them out if he smelt any more arousal coming from any of these teens.

“Who wants pizza?” Stiles chirruped and immediately 15 hands shot into the air. Stiles turned to Derek with a wicked smirk. “C’mon old man. It’s gonna cost a small fortune to feed all of us, you’re the only one with money…”

‘I’d pay money just to get you shut up’ Derek thought, scowling and tossed him two twenties from his wallet. Stiles smiled the smiled that made Derek’s heart flutter, said smile only grew wider, and flounced out of the loft. The remaining teens gathered around the enormous dinning room table and started jabbering incessantly. Derek rolled his eyes and let his mind wander to thoughts of Stiles.

As always, thoughts of Stiles led to thoughts of the wicked things he’d like to do to Stiles. Bend him over the dinning room table and fuck him roughly. Take him apart piece by piece on the fur rug in the living room. Knot him right against the sliding metal door. Eat him out for hours while Stiles tried and failed to do his homework. Let Stiles fuck him so hard the bed springs screamed. Have Stiles blow him while he ate him out? That one was always Derek’s favorite. God the things that Stiles could probably do with that mouth.  
Dimly, in the middle of a vivid fantasy of opening Stiles up with four fingers, he noticed the door sliding open to reveal the boy himself, holding a leaning tower of pizza. Scott and Malia instantly took the boxes from Stiles to reveal his face as red as a tomato. Derek raised an eyebrow at him before quietly saving his fantasy of knotting the boy for later. Stiles shuddered and joined the others for pizza. Derek walked over to grab a couple of slices before the hoards could descend up them. 

He stood behind Stiles, and reached around him to grab a plate and fill it, noting how Stiles tensed and blushed violently. His sent colored in embarrassment and Derek smiled. God how he loved how Stiles smelled. Stiles looked at him in pure confusion as Derek continued in his quest for dinner.

“What?” Derek asked around a mouthful of pizza and Stiles just stared at him, pouting. Derek’s eyes flickered to his lips before he looked impassively at Stiles again. He’d learned long ago to control his face, sent and heart rate, allowing him to think dirty things in public without anyone or thing knowing. Currently it was helping him fantasize about those damn puffy lips.Stiles squawked and turned back to the pizza, stabbing Jackson with a fork in order to get some.

Stiles was acting weird…Well weirder than usual. 

‘If you’re a mid reader cough twice’ Derek thought sarcastically to himself as he rummaged through his fridge for some ranch dressing. He’d learned to control himself but sometimes that didn’t help. He knew of people that could read minds and sometimes it worried him. But he seriously doubted Stiles was one of them.

Two pointed coughs. 

Derek whipped around to stare at Stiles in horror. Stiles smirked at him and winked before flopping onto the beanbag and began scarfing down his pizza. Derek sat in the kitchen and ate in quiet horror, watching the teen smirk at him, wondering how long he’d been able to read minds. Stiles held up two fingers and mouthed “weeks.” Derek blushed and recalled how many times he’d fantasized about the beautiful teen. Stiles smirked again, blushing and turned back to the tv.

To be continued....


	2. Chapter 2

“I don’t know whether to be angry at you for not telling about the mind reading, or to be violently embarrassed.” Derek sighed heavily when the rest of the pack had left. Boyd and Erica lived on the third floor of the building, Cora and Malia lived on the fifth, Derek on the sixth. Stiles smiled and picked up a leftover piece of pizza. Derek was actually surprised that there were leftovers. 

 

“Well…” Stiles said around a mouthful of pizza. “I don’t want you to be angry and while I do love making fun of you…I don’t want you to be embarrassed either.” Derek marveled at Stiles’ show of maturity before sighing.

 

“Says the boy who probably heard countless fantasies about an older man sleeping with him.” Stiles shrugged and filled a glass of water for himself and one for Derek.

 

“Yeah…that seems to be your biggest hang-up, the age thing.” Stile said, sliding into a stool next to Derek. “You know I’ve had sex before right?” Stiles asked, looking at him curiously.

 

“Yes, Stiles I do remember the period where you and my cousin were going at it like rabbits.” Derek drawled, stealing Stile’s slice of pizza. Stiles pouted and Derek’s eyes instantly went to his lips.

 

“So…” Stiles breathed out, blush coloring his cheeks. “I didn’t know knotting was a real thing.” Derek paused, cup at his lips. Derek raised an eyebrow, wondering if there was a point to this, and took a sip of his water. “Explain it to me.” Stiles demanded.

 

“I’m not explaining ‘werewolf sex’ to you Stiles.” Derek grumbled.

 

“Is knotting a mating thing or is it just an ‘every time’ type of deal? I figure its more for breeding purposes like a regular know but you know I dunno. What does it look like when it’s not swollen? Is that awkward when you sleep with a human that doesn’t know? I mean obviously it wasn’t when you slept with my evil English teacher. But then she did know…” Stiles rushed out in one long breath. Derek blinked at him in shock. 

 

“What?” He asked stupidly. Stiles scowled at him and he sighed, thinking back to the other questions. “Well…my dick just looks like a dick when there’s no knot. The knot just…appears I guess, during sex. But then only rarely. I’ve never knotted anyone myself…because yes it is a ‘mating thing.’” Derek huffed. 

 

“But you thing about knotting me?” Derek froze. “Do you do claiming bites when you mate?” Stiles asked, already bulldozing on. “Because Malia bit me during sex once, said she was trying to mate me.” Stiles shuddered. Derek tilted his head in question. “You don’t just mate someone without their permission!” Stiles said, flailing his arms about. 

 

“Is that why you broke up?” Stiles nodded, stealing the pizza crust from Derek and nibbling on it. It all felt terribly domestic, eating pizza and discussing sex with Stiles. Derek wanted more of it. Stiles smiled at him and he cursed.

 

“I want it too.” Stiles whispered, blushing. Derek blinked in shock and could smell the tentative hope rolling off of Stiles. Derek groaned, want spiking his veins. 

 

“You’re seventeen Stiles.” Derek groaned. Stiles frowned but his sent turned…contemplative.

 

“If I call my dad and ask permission will you sex me up?” Derek blushed scarlet and looked away, imagining that conversation with the Sheriff. Stiles snorted and pulled out his phone. 

 

“I didn’t say yes!” Derek protested but Stiles’ dad was already answering the face time chat on his office computer. “God.” Derek groaned into his hands.

 

“Yo daddy!” Stiles smiled.

 

“What do you want Stiles?” The Sheriff raised an eyebrow in a no nonsense type of way. Derek smirked into his hands.

 

“I hope you’re not in polite company!” Stiles sing songed. A sigh. And then:

 

“Parrish we’ll talk later.” Derek looked up through the cracks in his fingers as Parrish leaned into the camera view.

 

“Hey Derek.” He waved before leaving. 

 

“What now Stiles?”

 

“As you know, I am a sexually active teenager,” Stiles placed his hand over his heart and the Sheriff groaned. And ran his hands through his thinning hair. 

 

“Is there a point to this?” he sighed, exasperated.

 

“I want to have sex with Derek but he’s too chicken shit because I’m a minor.” Stiles explained. Derek blushed. To his surprise the Sheriff turned to him.

 

“He’s not coercing you is he? Blackmail? I wouldn’t put him above blackmail. Just say the word and I’ll stick him in here for a few hours.” Stiles pouted and Derek grinned widely.

 

“Derek’s the one that won’t sex me.” Stiles muttered. The Sheriff waved a hand at him dismissively.

 

“No sir, he’s not blackmailing me.” Derek blushed.

 

“You honestly want to sleep with my son?” 

 

“Geez Dad, no need to sound so surprised.” Stiles muttered, embarrassment and slight hurt coloring his sent.

 

“Yes sir.” Derek said again. The Sheriff blinked at him a few times before pointing his finger at Derek.

 

“He can’t get pregnant can he? Or get some kind of I dunno, werewolf STDs?”

 

“No to both,” Derek laughed. “Werewolves can’t carry diseases and Stiles’ is human he won’t get pregnant.” The Sheriff nodded thoughtfully while Stiles grumbled about being labelled as a bottom. “Stiles, Malia spooned you.” Derek said pointedly. Stiles huffed a breath of air and turned back to his dad, pouting.

 

“Daddy, say yes. I wanna have super werewolf sex!” John groaned and rubbed his hand down his face tiredly. 

 

“Fine.” Stiles was practically buzzing in excitement. “Derek, come over for breakfast tomorrow.” Derek nodded and the Sheriff pointed at Stiles. “I’m getting real bacon and sausages for this shit.” Stiles nodded enthusiastically before shutting off his phone and tossing it into the mass of paper plates and pizza boxes at the dining room table.  
“Derek sex me!” Stiles demanded before grabbing Derek’s face and pulling him in for a very thorough kiss. 

 

“You don’t waste any time do you.” Derek gasped, leaning his forehead against Stiles. Stiles beamed. 

 

“I’ve waited years for you to notice me.” He gasped. “I don’t want to wait any longer. Been planning this since your first fantasy I overheard.” He said tugging Derek over to the bed. “Please tell me you have lube.” He whispered before planting another kiss onto Derek’s lips.

 

“I’ve wanted you so long.” Derek muttered, kissing down Stiles’ neck and nipping at his shoulder. “God, every time I see you I get so…” he groaned in frustration, ripping off Stiles’ stud muffin shirt and continued kissing down to Stiles’ nipple. Stiles groaned as he licked it before nibbling slightly. 

 

“God yes.” Stiles moaned, grabbing the back of Derek’s shirt and pulling it off. Derek helped him and then resumed his task, attacking Stiles’ other nipple. Stiles’ fingers carded through his hair and pressed him closer, back arching into Derek’s hold. Stiles whimpered as Derek licked up his throat to kiss him again. They both moaned into the kiss, hands exploring each other’s chests.

 

“God, every time you weren’t wearing a shirt.” Stiles gasped nipping at Derek’s ear, sliding his hand down Derek’s front to grab the bulge in his pants. “Hnng. Wanted you so bad.” Derek growled slightly and pushed Stiles back onto the bed, opening his belt and dragging his jeans away. 

 

“I should have known you’d be mouthy in bed.” He mumbled against Stiles’ chest, kissing the spattering of moles there as he tossed away the boy’s jeans. The witty remark Stiles would have made turned into a whimper as Derek mouthed over his erection through the fabric of his boxers. Stiles groaned and threw his head back as Derek sucked on the tip of his cock, laving at it with his tongue. 

 

“Get. Naked.” Stiles panted. “Stop. Teasing.” Derek smiled, sitting up to work on his own belt. He rolled to the side and shimmied his pants off onto the floor. Stiles moaned when he saw that Derek wasn’t wearing anything underneath. Derek didn’t give him much time to admire his package before rolling back on top of the boy and nuzzling his cock. Stiles arched up into the tight wet heat of Derek’s mouth before hissing as Derek pulled away.

 

Derek hooked his fingers in the elastic of Stiles’ briefs before dragging them away. Stiles hissed as his cock was exposed to the cold air of the loft. “Gorgeous.” Derek whispered before swallowing him down. Stiles whimpered as his heat engulfed him and Derek hollowed out his cheeks. Derek held down Stiles’ hips after he involuntarily bucked up into that tight cavern. Stiles moaned when he realized that Derek’s nails had turned to claws and the eyes looking up at him were glowing blue.

 

It was over embarrassingly soon as Derek began to work Stiles’ cock. His balls tightened and he shuddered out his release, one hand digging into Derek’s hair and tugging to warn him. Derek hummed, pulling Stiles closer as he milked the boy’s release from him. Derek mewled pitifully when it became apparent that Stiles had spent his last drop. He looked up at Stiles, pouting and Stiles laughed, pulling him in for another lewd kiss.

 

“There’s always more where that came from.” He panted. Derek smiled into the kiss and nipped at Stiles’ lips. 

 

‘I love you.’ He thought, licking at Stiles’ neck and Stiles mewled, pulling back to look at Derek’s kaleidoscope eyes. 

 

“Do you mean that?” Derek blinked at him in confusion before remembering Stiles’ newfound ability to read minds, and blushed. He ducked his head into Stiles neck and rubbed his face, scenting him. Stiles shivered at the feel of Derek’s stubble against his sensitive skin. “Because,” he swallowed. “If you did…I do to. Love you , I mean.” Derek pulled back to look at him in shock before smiling brilliantly; Stiles was too far gone to control his heart rate and it wasn’t lying. 

 

Derek attacked his mouth, kissing and practically fucking his mouth before he pulled back, a string of saliva connecting them. Stiles blinked at him, dazed. “I meant it.” Derek said before continuing to kiss Stiles. Derek pulled back to kiss down Stiles’ body, pausing to torture his nipples. Stiles moaned and clutched weakly at Derek’s shoulders. 

 

Derek’s clawed hands grabbed his ass and pulled it up, making Stiles yelp. Derek smiled before spreading the globes of the smaller man’s ass and teasing the rim with the pad of his thumb. Stiles moan turned into a harsh yelp as Derek ducked his head down and laved at the opening as his hands tweaked at Stiles’ nipples. 

 

“Derek.” Stiles whined as the older man’s tongue furiously fucked his hole. “I need…I need…” he gasped brokenly as Derek pulled away. He moaned and reached for his lover weakly as Derek rooted through his drawers for some lube. Stiles groaned like a cheap whore as Derek’s cold fingers returned, sans claws, and he pressed his first in. Derek slowly worked him open with one finger, then two, then three, while kissing him lazily.

“Derek.” Stiles said, seriously and Derek pulled away to look at him in confusion, wondering if Stiles wanted to stop. “No silly,” Stiles stroked his cheek. “I want you…to knot me. Mate me.” He blushed at the words spilling from his mouth. Derek moaned and kissed him furiously.

 

“Stiles…mating is…it’s not like marriage…you can’t get a divorce.”

 

“I know!” Stiles whined as Derek pressed on his sweet spot. “I want this. I want you. Forever.” Derek nodded and withdrew his fingers to slick himself up. Stiles whimpered at the loss of contact but it soon turned into a moan as the head of Derek’s cock pressed at his entrance. Derek growled, low in his throat as he pressed into the boy.

 

“After tonight...” He panted, eyes glowing. “Everyone will know. Everyone will know you’re mine.” He growled, sucking kisses into the skin of Stile’s neck. 

 

“Good.” Stiles moaned. “Don’t want anyone but you. ‘S why I broke up with—”

 

“Stiles if you say my cousins name during sex I will pull out right now and leave you like this.” Derek threatened. Stiles giggled and kissed the corner of his mouth. 

 

“Got it. Now move.”

 

Derek did just that, sliding in and out smoothly. The only sounds in the apartment were the lewd slapping of skin against skin and their harsh breathing, punctured occasionally by Derek’s animalistic growls. “’M gonna knot you Stiles.” Derek moaned. You’re going to love it. Going to come on my cock, screaming as I fill you up to the brim. And then when I pull out, I’m going to eat my come out of you.”

 

Stiles whimpered and nodded enthusiastically. “You’re doing so well.” Derek moaned, licking at Stiles’ now thoroughly abused shoulder. “Feel so good for me, baby.” Stiles whimpered and clawed at Derek’s back, bucking against him and chasing after another orgasm. “So tight.” Derek moaned turning his attention to Stiles’ other shoulder.  
Stiles moaned as Derek started pounding into his prostate, again and again and again. With one last, deep thrust Derek stilled in him and Stiles could feel his knot growing. He moaned as the pressure increased and he felt more full than he could have possibly imagined. Derek was moving in aborted little thrusts that had both of them whimpering.  
“Come for me Stiles.” Derek growled, eyes flashing and stiles shuddered his release. Derek whined as Stiles clenched around him and he released into the boy, whining and keening. He collapsed onto his forearms and kissed desperately at Stiles lips before biting at his shoulder. They groaned as Derek continued to release into him for long moments. Stiles felt so full and he shuddered as Derek tongued at the claiming bite. 

 

Derek maneuvered them into a more comfortable position, spooning Stiles and pulling the blanket up over them. 

 

“What happened to eating me out?” Stiles whispered. Derek smiled and took Stiles hand in his, kissing his wrist. 

 

“All in good time. All in good time.” He sighed before kissing the still trembling boy’s forehead. Stiles closed his eyes and leaned into the kiss. “You smell like mine.” Derek whispered.

 

“Yours.” Stiles agreed.

 

 

The only thing the Sheriff said the next day when he saw them was, “Guess he wasn’t blackmailing you.”


End file.
